Swords and Howls
by Eagleshine
Summary: Lonnie is a Chinese student at Auradon Prep and the daughter of the famous war heroes: Mulan and Li Shang. Weylyn is a transfer student at Auradon Prep and is a werewolf and has been forever. Very different, aren't they? However, they fall for each other, but as the full moon approaches, can he keep his curse secret or will all be revealed? (I suck at summaries. Rating may change.)


Lonnie pulled the hood of her hoodie onto her head as she quickly slipped into her dorm room and went right to her phone, sitting down on her bed. She looked through her texts, at least half of them having something to do with a new transfer student. _Is it_ always _a transfer student that makes everyone gossip or spread rumors?_

She tapped on 'Jay' and quickly sent him a text: _What new transfer student?_

 **Jay** : _U didnt hear? Someone from somewhere is coming to AP_

 **Lonnie** _: That's all I've heard all day... Do you know who and from where?_

 **Jay** : _No 1 knows where this kids from. All we know he's a he and that's he's from another island far away from here, like so far it's not even on the map_

 **Lonnie:** _Ok_...

 **Jay:** _Audrey says that he is an escapee from the isle_

 **Lonnie:** _No one can escape the Isle without an invitation._

 **Jay:** _Idk. My dorm?_

 **Lonnie:** _Why so sudden, Jay? Has Mal made you some sort of love potion to make me fall for you?_

 **Jay:** _Maybe. ;)_

 **Lonnie:** _I'm going to end this very off-topic conversation. Good-bye._

Lonnie quickly turned of her phone before she could get a reply. _He is one of the strangest people I've ever met. But then again, he's from the Isle so...,_ she mused silently.

The Chinese teen shook her head and went back out of her dorm to be greeted by a familiar but unexpected face. She was slightly startled by the sudden appearance but easily calmed. "Hello, Audrey. Have you been spreading 'transfer student' rumors again?"

"I am not spreading rumors!", Audrey quickly defended herself. "I'm spreading possibilities."

She rolled her eyes. "'Scuse me."

"Ben wants you in his office," the princess quickly burst out, stopping her from leaving.

"And he sent you?", Lonnie asked in disbelief.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yep," she said, heading towards Ben's office.

Lonnie quickly glanced back and saw an annoyed look on her friend, chuckling as she neared the king's office. She knocked on the hard, wooden door and it was opened by Mal in a short, light purple dress, who greeted her with a warm smile. "Come in, Lonnie."

She walked in happily and as she walked in, a set of glowing yellow eyes caught her eye. A seventeen year old boy stood in front of Ben's desk, his wild silver-black hair everywhere. He had pale skin and wore a black and gray shirt and shorts, a golden bracelet wrapping around his left wrist with a circular silver charm hanging off of it. One look at his eyes though and she was swept off her feet. Ben smiled at her and stood up. "Lonnie, this is Weylyn Lupus."

* * *

 _Earlier..._

Weylyn entered the school with much hesitance, nearby students giving him almost frightened glances. They probably thought he was some sort of freak. If werewolves were rare here then they were right. He was a freak in this new land called Auradon because he was a werewolf, a descendant of the first werewolf that dared roam the earth. From the information that his parents gave him about the people here, most of the population was made up of 'heroes' and their children and descendants and in the past year had invited four children who were born in their parents' prison where were they were exiled by the former King. "Hopefully the people here are nice and accepting," he muttered, doubtful.

Weylyn finally realized that he had been wandering the halls without much thought and was probably lost. "Screw mentis evagationes," he hissed in his land's main language.

"What does that mean?"

Weylyn jumped in surprise at the new voice and quickly whipped around to see a tall, brown-haired boy around his age standing behind him. "Screw my wandering mind," the young werewolf translated, tipping his head to the side. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ben," he answered cheerfully, holding his hand out. "You must be Weylyn Lupus?"

He shook his hand and nodded. "You have a strange name," he commented.

"Where I'm from it is a pretty common name," he responded. "Weylyn means 'son of wolf' and Lupus means 'wolf'."

Ben nodded in response. "You lost?"

"Kind of. I'm looking for K..." He cut himself off, mentally doing a facepalm. "I'm an idiot. I was looking for you but I guess you found me first so..."

The young king chuckled softly and gestured for him to follow as he walked down the hallway, my charm jingling when it hit the bracelet. They reached a door that looked like someone had cleaned it until not even a microscopic speck was left on the door. Ben opened it and walked in, Weylyn following behind. "Take a seat and... uh..." He quickly glanced outside. "I'll be right back..."

A purple-haired girl entered a few minutes later, wearing a lavender dress with the edges of the dress fading into a darker purple. Her hair was wavy and half of it was lazily hanging on her shoulder. Weylyn couldn't help stare for a second before snapping out of it, scolding himself inaudibly. He had to admit she was pretty, but from the looks of the ring on her finger, she was taken. "Hi."

He was quickly snapped out of my thoughts- again- by the sudden greeting and muttered the same words from before. "Hello...?"

"So you're the new transfer student?", she questioned slowly, motioning towards him.

Weylyn shrugged. "I guess I kind of am... and you're the King's Queen?"

She blinked in what the werewolf guessed was surprise at the question but soon laughed in a sarcastic manner. "Erm, no. I'm his happy-go-lucky advisor that is totally not his beautiful fairy girlfriend," she answered with the same tone of the earlier laugh in her voice.

"I'll take that as a yes," he snickered, standing up and holding his hand out. "Weylyn Lupus."

She took his hand and casually shook it. "Mal."

Weylyn raised N eyebrow. "Just plain old Mal?"

"That's it. Just Mal," she confirmed though he spotted her gently bite her lip which automatically led to him assuming that she was lying.

He shrugged it off went to lean against Ben's desk, the King suddenly entering without much warning. Ben greeted Mal and they gave each other a quick kiss before going to sit down. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Mal quickly got it. In came an Asian-looking girl with long black hair, wearing a blue and yellow hoodie. She stopped and gazed at him, Ben standing up behind the new student. "Lonnie, this is Weylyn Lupus."

* * *

 **New story! Hurray, hurrah!**

 **Anyways, FeralG3 suggested this to me so credit to them!**

 **Yes, Weylyn is a werewolf. Yes, it's an actual name. Yes, I made him up.**

 **Also, the updates most likely won't be as frequent as Children of the Lost...**

 **Anyways, Bye!**

 **~Eagle**


End file.
